Book XIII of The Protector
by Anmras
Summary: Legolas is home, and in a living hell. He is tortured day in and day out by the love of his life, only to realize that his only hope lies in the sacrifice of true friendship.
1. Chapter 37

@ Elven-Star-Of-Gold – AHA! U should be on 24 or CSI: Miami!  
  
Chapter 37  
  
'Ready?' Legolas opened his eyes and stared at her. He didn't reply. The whip cracked and another strip of pain echoed throughout the room. Legolas had to bite his cheeks to keep from screaming. 'C'mon now, it's no fun without your say!' the whip cracked again and Legolas stifled another cry. Elenest finally got very frustrated. Legolas flinched when she raised her hand and clenched it into a fist.  
  
Legolas screamed in the pain that lashed through his entire body.  
  
He found he was slowly beginning to hate her. These hourly episodes of mild pain and harm were making his heart shatter. He didn't want to stop loving her. He would never stop loving her. She was a poisonous herb with a beautiful blossom, a rabid animal with wide eyes and a soft mew.  
  
Finally, the pain stopped and Legolas went limp. She wouldn't let him pass out. She had complete control over him. After each session he would be bloody and in more physical pain than he could have ever imagined. He would be placed down on a hard bed and a white light would hover over him. Any severed limb or missing tooth would be replaced and he would feel like nothing had ever happened.  
  
Her power was unbelievable. She had every elf in Mirkwood asleep or under a spell to do her bidding. Others who were able to resist were threatened or their family was killed. He found all this out by the whispers she sent into his ear during torturing.  
  
He only got a minute to rest on the hard bed when the guards returned. They dragged his exhausted body back towards the throne room where he would endure the pain Elenest put upon him.  
  
'Welcome back!' she said like a little girl who had found her lost pet. 'How are you feeling?' Legolas didn't answer. He didn't fight his fate. He just stared in confusion at her. He was chained against a wall. Elenest approached and put a gag over his mouth. This was far from normal. Normally, she, no... the thing inside her, would squeal with delight at the sound of a scream from his mouth.  
  
'I wanted someone to meet you.' she said. 'It appears that, he a friend of yours.' Legolas looked to see a door open far away and white light come flooding into the room. The snow whirled inside.  
  
Several guards entered, framing a table that was lifted inside. Legolas could hear the moans of a person just awaking.  
  
'What's happening? What's going on?' Legolas immediately recognized the voice. The guards set down the low table to reveal the man chained to it.  
  
Redd.  
  
'What do you want with him?' Legolas cried, but only a muffled sound came out. Legolas noticed he was blindfolded. Elenest didn't was Redd to know Legolas was here.  
  
'Welcome, our Rohan guest.' said Elenest, approaching the table. Legolas tried to demand her to stop, but his voice was useless. He could only watch helplessly. 'I hope the trip was too rough for you.'  
  
Redd tried to sit up, but the chains held him down strongly. 'Who are you?' he demanded. Elenest grabbed his chin and leaned close.  
  
'No!' Legolas tried to cry as Elenest kissed Redd hard on the lips.  
  
Redd immediately pulled away. 'What the hell do you want!' he exclaimed. Elenest tossed a smirk towards Legolas and lifted up her hand. The hand she used to cause pain to Legolas.  
  
'I hope you enjoy this as much as I do.' she said. 


	2. Chapter 38

@ Elven-Star-of-Gold – YES! Elenest is a evil sorceress from a far away, un charted land. She was sent by her leader on a special mission. Maybe this type of person will appear again in another story? Anyway, I HOPE EVERBODY READ THAT 'cause it's not in the story  
  
Chapter 38  
  
Legolas's ears began to ring. He stared as Elenest stood on Redd's neck on the low table. He could see Redd choking, gasping... dying.  
  
'NOO!' Legolas could hear the cry. Everything started moving. He could see Elenest's shocked face just before she fell to the ground. Legolas's hand suddenly began to hurt and he fell backwards.  
  
Somehow, his bounds had broke.  
  
He had attacked Elenest.  
  
The woman he was in love with.  
  
No...  
  
The woman he had loved, but no more.  
  
'You hag!' he cried, leaping back up and grabbing Elenest by the neck. 'You... you troll! You maggot! You traitor!' Those words. Those foul words coming out of his mouth...  
  
Suddenly, Elenest disappeared from beneath him. He looked at both his hands, wanting to see her flattened like a beetle in between them. Instead, a blow came at him from the back of his neck. He fell forward, his head exploding with pain.  
  
'Maybe, I led you on a little bit.' said Elenest, her voice echoing in the room. Legolas felt dizzy. 'You only think I betrayed you because you trusted me.'  
  
'Doesn't that mean... anything?' Legolas moaned, rolling over to face her. 'Didn't you feel the love we had? Are your so... heartless that you don't know how it feels?  
  
Elenest kicked him again underneath the chin. He was thrown back at least two feet. He bit his lip and blood began to seep out.  
  
'I love you!' Legolas screamed. 'You loved me back! We were in...' another kick behind Legolas's knee.  
  
'Love is pointless!' cried Elenest, followed by a spiteful laugh. Legolas grabbed his knee, his face twisted in pain. He bit hard, trying with all his might not to scream.  
  
It was true.  
  
Elenest never existed.  
  
The one person he thought he'd ever truly be so devoted to that he would die with all his heart and soul... didn't exist.  
  
'NOOOOOOO!' Legolas wailed into the darkness. He didn't care about anything at that moment. He felt like taking a knife and just plunging it into his chest. All that he waited for in Rohan was over. That face he longed so much to see... That voice he wished so badly to hear...  
  
Was gone.  
  
'No that's more like it!' laughed Elenest. She planted her foot on Legolas's chest and kicked him onto his back. 'Come now! Let's have some fun!'  
  
She held her hand over him and a dark light appeared, lighting up the whole chamber. A knife replaced it and she clutched it in her white fist. With a snicker, she turned and threw it.  
  
Redd screamed as it landed in his side.  
  
'Redd!' Legolas was sitting up but Elenest thrust him back down.  
  
'Not yet!' she ordered. Legolas watched in horror as the knife glided back out of Redd's flesh, soaked in blood. Elenest threw it again...  
  
And again...  
  
And again...  
  
'Stop!' Legolas cried, but Elenest paid no attention. She threw the knife once more.  
  
She was going to kill him! Three wounds... four wounds... all he could do was count helplessly.  
  
Abruptly, it halted in midair. Legolas looked up at the sound of a crumbling ceiling.  
  
Sliding down ropes in the ceiling, wielding every type of weapon he ever imagined, were a Rohan Army.  
  
Legolas felt a strong feelings of love and regret for leaving all his friends there.  
  
Elenest fled off him and Legolas didn't waste any time running to Redd's side.  
  
'Gotta... leave... Legolas...' he stuttered quietly.  
  
'No! I got to get you out of here first!'  
  
Legolas tried with all his might to rip the chains from Redd's arms as the room filled with several Mirkwood guards. He looked ahead to see one soldier slash an elf across the stomach.  
  
'NOO!' Legolas cried. He looked all around.  
  
Men and elves were falling all about. There was nothing he could do. Elenest had them under a spell that would remain unbroken.  
  
Spell...  
  
Elenest...  
  
Destroy Elenest, destroy the spell. 


	3. Chapter 39

The song in this chapter is 'Without You' by 3 Doors Down.  
  
Chapter 39  
  
~A hundred days have made me older,~  
  
~Since the last time that I saw your pretty face.~  
  
Legolas searched the entire room. He couldn't find the white dress anywhere. She must've left.  
  
Picking up a fallen sword, he ran towards the closed door.  
  
~A thousand lights have made me colder,~  
  
~And I don't that I can look at this the same.~  
  
The trees outside were all perfectly frosted with white ice. He could see Elenest's like tracks in the snow on the path that led towards the courtyard.  
  
He followed closely and carefully, thinking about the fate that was ahead of him.  
  
~But all the miles have separated,~  
  
~They disappeared now when I'm dreaming of your face.~  
  
Killing Elenest.  
  
In the very end, he'd never have thought it would have come to this.  
  
~I'm here without you baby,~  
  
~But you're still on my lonely mind.~  
  
She was close. Just around this stone archway.  
  
A thin cloud of fog appeared in front of Legolas's mouth whenever he had exhaled.  
  
~I think about you baby,~  
  
~And I dream about you all the time.~  
  
He looked up at the great palace through the treetops. The palace was nothing but a great oak tree with long thick branches stretching to the sky with spots of light from the windows.  
  
~I'm here without you baby,~  
  
~But you're still with me in my dreams.~  
  
Legolas's gaze looked away, at Elenest in front if him.  
  
~And tonight,~  
  
~It's only you and me.~  
  
'Why?' Legolas asked simply, holding his sword at ready.  
  
'To take a kingdom that had to potential to be more powerful than any other!'  
  
~The miles just keep rolling,~  
  
~As the people lead the way to say hello.~  
  
Legolas decided he couldn't waste any time. He stabbed, she dodged. He could hear the clash of battle in the throne room.  
  
~I hear this life is overrated,~  
  
~But I hope it gets better as we go.~  
  
'You're not on my side. You never were.' Legolas stabbed again.  
  
'Neither were you!' laughed Elenest as she dodged.  
  
The knife plunged into her back.  
  
*  
  
Legolas entered the throne room, feeling very tired. He noticed a servant still dusting the great chair at the end of the hall. He looked up at the ceiling.  
  
He was home.  
  
He never wanted to leave again.  
  
~Everything I know and Everywhere I go,~  
  
~It gets hard but it won't take away my love.~  
  
'Legolas?' Legolas turned around to see his father. He offered a weak smile. 'You all right?'  
  
'Yeah, uh... just, upset... a little.'  
  
'I understand.' Thranduil nodded.  
  
~When the last one falls, when all is said and done,~  
  
~It gets hard but it won't take away my love.~  
  
'I set it down at the end of the courtyard.' he said slowly. 'Are you going to go see it?'  
  
'Yeah... in a minute.' Legolas's mind began to stray to thoughts of the past.  
  
~I'm here without you baby,~  
  
~But you're still on my lonely mind.~  
  
~I think about you baby,~  
  
~And I dream about you all the time.~  
  
~I'm here without you baby,~  
  
~But you're still with me in my dreams.~  
  
~And tonight,~  
  
~It's only you and me.~  
  
Elenest was gone. A new life was beginning for him.  
  
~I'm here without you baby,~  
  
~But you're still on my lonely mind.~  
  
~I think about you baby,~  
  
~And I dream about you all the time.~  
  
He headed out to the courtyard. He saw the stone at the end of the path.  
  
~I'm here without you baby,~  
  
He approached it slowly, not wanting to read the letters that were printed on it, both in elven and the common tongue.  
  
~But you're still with me in my dreams.~  
  
~And tonight,~  
  
He kneeled, running his fingers over the engravings of the smooth stone.  
  
~It's only you and me.~  
  
It read: 'May the soul of one Redd rest in peace deserving of his fortitude and undying companionship.'  
  
.  
  
.  
  
DONE! ALL GONE! :.( I'm sorry so many people died in this fic! Really I am!  
  
Just below are some stats & stuff that I think is useful for this fic. Y'know, all that inspiration and stuff along with a track list for all the songs I used.  
  
TRACK LIST:  
  
FAITH HILL – There You'll Be ALABAMA – Angels Among Us RYAN MALCOLM – Something More VERTICAL HORIZON – You're a God SALIVA – Rest in Pieces EVE 6 – Here's to the Night FINGER ELEVEN – One Thing CRUSH – King for a Day FORTY FOOT ECHO – Save Me EVANESCENCE – Bring Me To Life FIVE FOR FIGHTING – Superman MIDNIGHT SONS – If Only Tears Could Bring You Back to Me 3 DOORS DOWN – Without You  
  
OTHER STUFF:  
  
I suppose this fic just came to me one night. There was a whole lot of stuff I wanted to do with it, like some Queen songs and a lot of different friends, but I thought it was long enough! I'm glad it was like 13 books and the actual story was over 100 pages long! That really boosts my confidence level since I've never written anything that long and I've always wanted to!  
  
I never really had a moral for this story, but I think it even taught me a lot about all sorts of things: bravery, wisdom and, of course, the annual in-depth description!  
  
ANYWAY! back to the CALGARY vs. VANCOUVER Stanley Cup playoffs! GO FLAMES GO!  
  
*whew*! can't believe I'm done! 


End file.
